Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 12 Breakout
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lynn returns to warn Aerrow and Piper that Carver plans to break out to kill the Storm Hawks with the help of her cousin Major Selina (my 4-shot OC) to escape but Lynn, Piper and Aerrow must fight hard to stop them. PiperxAerrow hints in it.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 12 Breakout

On the normal side of Atmos Lynn was taking some time guarding the prisoners when she heard Carver saying.

"Now to finally break out and get my revenge on Aerrow and his Storm Hawks." He cackled.

"I got to warn Aerrow and Piper." Whispered Lynn as she flew to the Far side grabbed Aerrow and Piper and got back to the normal side. "Sorry for that but Carver is planning to breakout."

"Ok Lynn but tell us next time." Piper told Lynn.

"He's probably getting help from the Cyclonians." Said Aerrow.

Soon they were all guarding Carver.

"You know this is futile I am going to kill you both for making me look bad." Carver threaten.

"Quiet you deserve to be locked for attempted murder on Aerrow." Said Piper.

"Hard to get over huh?" asked Aerrow and Piper nodded.

"Big heroes don't kill other good guys for grudges." Said Lynn and Aerrow and Piper nodded in agreement then an explosion went off showing 13 Talons one of them Aerrow and Piper didn't know but Lynn did.

"Selina?" asked Lynn.

"Yes cousin I'm working for the real good guys while you seem to be with the red brat and his blue girlfriend." Cackled Selina. "And it's Major Selina now."

"You'll past and you can see me kill Aerrow for locking me in here." Cackled Carver grabbing Aerrow around the neck. "Blade."

"Here sir." Said a Talon.

"Good now to end this on the brat!" said Carver tightening his grip on Aerrow's neck.

"NO!" cried Piper. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

And she blasted Carver letting go of Aerrow in the process of the hit as Aerrow was unconscious.

"CYCLONIS WANTS YOU ALIVE BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT CYCLONIS THINKS EVERY TALON WANTS YOU AND AERROW DEAD!" yelled Selina.

"YOU TWO-FACED TRAITOR!" yelled Lynn as she battled her traitorous cousin.

Aerrow woke up and managed to see Carver was about to use his blade on him but he dodged in time.

"I WILL MAKE YOU DIE TODAY AERROW!" yelled Carver.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" yelled Aerrow as he kicked Carver in the chin making Carver lose 3 teeth.

"Wow." Gasped Piper.

"That felt good." Admitted Aerrow.

"AND THIS WILL FEEL BAD FOR YOU!" yelled Carver as he wiped his mouth.

Then the two battled even harder.

"I CALLED THE TALONS TO DISTRACT PIPER AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WOULD GET IN MY WAY SO I CAN KILL YOU!" yelled Carver. "I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE A THIRD TIME!"

Then Aerrow noticed a portal to the Far Side under the prison.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" yelled Carver and kicked Aerrow down in the portal.

"ARGH!" screamed Aerrow.

"AERROW!" cried Piper. "BIG MISTAKE!"

"I WILL MAKE IT 2 MORE TIMES!" cackled Carver. "Come on Major."

"Another time cousin." Chortled Selina.

And the two escaped to the portal.

"Come on Piper we must follow them to the Far side and also make sure Aerrow still lives." Called Lynn.

Piper nodded hoping that Aerrow was alive and well.

When they got back to the Far Side Lynn saw the other Storm Hawks (apart from Finn and Radarr who would seen her but Finn didn't her name) who wondered who she was.

"I'm Lynn the Talon Piper rescued when the Talon Academy was around. We're not sure but Aerrow is around here somewhere but badly hurt." Explained Lynn.

"Oh no." said Junko.

(Radarr does sad monkey sound)

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Aerrow better live or whoever did this will pay." Said Finn.

"It was Carver." Said Lynn. "And he is in league with the Cyclonians including my cousin."

They found part of Aerrow's shirt near a rock.

"(Piper gasps and breaks into tears) Carver will pay for this." She said.

"Ah the haul gang who is left is here to die!" cackled Carver.

"They won't that easily Carver." Said a voice it was Aerrow holding on to his left arm and Piper smiled relieved to see Aerrow alive.

"WHAT?!" asked Carver. "YOU SURVIVED HOW?!"

"I survived because of my friendship with Piper kept me alive." Replied Aerrow and Piper blushed.

"(Carver growls angrily) I WILL BE BACK!" he yelled and he and Selina ran off.

"Aerrow." Cried Piper as she and Aerrow hugged.

"I better get back to the normal side of Atmos." Said Lynn.

"We would actually like to offer you to join us." Said Piper and Aerrow together.

Lynn smiled.

"I'd be delighted too." Smiled Lynn hugging Piper and Aerrow. "This way I can protect my Mum and Dad from the Talons."

"Good enough reason." Smiled Piper.

"Yeah." Agreed Aerrow still using his right arm to hold Piper.

"Here's to Lynn the seventh Storm Hawk." Smiled Aerrow and Piper together.

"To Lynn." Smiled Finn and Junko and Radarr did a monkey sound while Stork smiled.

Soon Aerrow's arm was bandaged up.

"Aerrow how did you really survive?" asked Piper. "I know you said it was because of me but I don't understand."

"It is because something inside of me had you telling me to live saying you couldn't live without me." Said Aerrow.

"Good enough for me." Smiled Piper.

"Me too Pi me too." Smiled Aerrow and they hugged and Lynn smiled from the doorway.

Iris Out


End file.
